Revelations Of Autumn
by Stormageddan
Summary: Dominique happens upon an interesting sight. How will she react to what she sees?


_Author's Note_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters_

_This was written for the Four Seasons Challenge issued by __Rosalie'sReven__ge on HPFC Forum._

_Also this has three other one-shots that are loosely related if your interested. Anyway do enjoy the story!_

"Uhhh!" Dominique made a sound of disgust as she looked down at her now ruined robes. She then preceded to glare accusingly at Theodore.

"I'm so sorry!" Theodore looked for some napkins while saying, "Don't try to clean it with your wand, it's magic resistant because it's used for coating things that spend large amounts of time near concentrated magic." He had found the napkins and was handing them to her with a very apologetic expression on his face.

Dominique sighed, "It's not your fault...actually, it is your fault but I forgive you." She could never stay mad at Theo for very long, he was her best friend. "You'll tell Professor..." Dominique trailed off and check the schedule Professor Longbottom had given her only minutes before. "Flitwick why I'm late, won't you? Do you have him first too?"

Theodore, still looking quite guilty, said, "Yea, I've got him first. But if you hurry you might not even be late."

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Theo, the only good thing about you spilling your magic resistant summer potion assignment on me is that I get an excuse to be late to Charms. You are aware as much as I am that all any teacher is going to talk about on the first day is how amazingly difficult their NEWT class is going to be. Completely pointless, nobody but you listens anyway."

Then Dominique quickly grabbed her bag and stood up from the table before Theo could attempt to lecture her on the importance of NEWT's. Really, you'd think the name, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, would be enough of a hint. Yes, they are important, but students don't need five different lectures on how hard they are.

Dominique sighed, she was loosing faith in Autumn. It used to be one of her favorite seasons but she really wasn't looking forward to her NEWT year. And, well, mostly it was just little things the were going wrong, like it getting a _magic resistant _potion spilled on her. What are the odds of that? Also she really thought Teddy and her were becoming closer over the summer...But maybe that was just because she was a hopeless romantic.

Just as Dominique turned into the corridor she saw it was already occupied...by two people who were "showing their affection" for one another in public. Well, it actually wasn't that public, Dominique was walking through one of the less known secret passages. Dominique herself only knew about it because of the time she'd "borrowed" the map from James to get to the kitchens late one night. That, along with the fact that almost everyone was eating breakfast at the moment, meant that the chances of someone catching the two were slim. But not slim enough considering Dominique had obviously found the two.

Realizing they had been caught, the two hastily pulled apart causing Dominique's blue eye's to widen with surprise only to quickly narrow in suspicion soon after. She asked, "Rose, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, before drawling sarcastically, "We were kissing, Weasley. I'd have thought it would have been obvious."

Dominique crossed her arms and didn't dignify that comment with a response, obviously waiting for a real answer.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Dominique but took one look at the very worried Rose and said, "If you must know Lucy introduced us."

That truly surprised Dominique, "Little Lucy? She introduced you two? How and more importantly _why_?"

Scorpius, still speaking because Rose seemed unable to, decided he should tell the truth. Therefore he said, "Lucy and I started a secret friendship this summer when we ran into each other in the Astronomy Tower at the end of the school year. Rose followed Lucy to the park, which Lucy and I had decided to meet at, and found out. When she discovered Lucy and I weren't dating, don't ask me why she would have thought that, she had a epiphany and we've been dated ever since."

Dominique snorted, "You don't have to lie about it." Then she looked very seriously at Scorpius before saying, "I just have one question, are you serious about this? You better not just be playing with her."

She didn't expected the effect would words had. Scorpius looked slightly hurt and Rose looked offended as she finally broke her silence and said, "I know what I'm getting myself into. We _have_ been together for over a month."

Dominique scrutinized the two younger teens before looking toward Scorpius, understanding what she wanted Scorpius said, "Yes, I'm very serious about Rose. You think I'd risk the wrath of your entire family if I wasn't?"

Seemingly pleased with this answer Dominique said, "I won't tell anyone but you two should if you really are serious about each other." Then Dominique walked past the two and out the other end of the corridor, she couldn't be _too_ late for Charms after all.

~oOo~

Later that day Dominique was out by the lake, enjoying the last of her freedom before school took all of her time up. She thought about what she had seen in that corridor. From what she could tell the two really did care for one another. It was a really sweet, star-crossed lovers and all that. School would certainly give the two a chance to spend time together, they couldn't have been able to meet very much over the summer. Autumn was defiantly a good thing for the two of them, and well Dominique couldn't stay angry at her favorite season for long. As she looked at all the the beauty around her she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Scorpius and Rose's maturing relationship. After all, she _was_ a hopeless romantic.

"Hey, Dominique!"

Spinning around Dominique saw Lucy running towards her, stopping in her tracks she waited for Lucy to catch up to her. "Hello Lucy, how is fourth year coming?"

The only slightly out breath girl said, "It's going fine. I actually don't have that much time, told Hugo I'd help him with his homework. Did you know he's utterly hopeless at Transfiguration? But I suppose you ought to give him credit for trying to get ahead. But never mind that, Scor told me you caught Rose and him kissing! Aren't they so perfect together? I honestly didn't expect that to happen when I found out Rose had followed me to the park. It was a complete surprise but now I have one more person who knows how sweet Scor really is. He has this whole reputation thing that he likes to pretend to keep up. 'Course he denies it. I really should be in the library right now but we have to talk about this soon, okay? " Lucy started to walk away before turning around and saying, "Oh and thank for keeping it a secret, I knew you'd appreciate how romantic it was!"

And then she was off. Leaving behind a dumbfounded girl, who was trying to rationalize what had just happened.


End file.
